


I'm An Artist, Not An Architect!

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom, College, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, School Life, anxious, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: More of a shit post than anything at the time. From ye olden college days. Dude, I could not WAIT to get out of some of those ridiculous classes.





	I'm An Artist, Not An Architect!

My hand's aching and music's buzzing softly in my ear.

The rumble of the neighbor's classroom is irritatingly near.

 

I want to leave so badly!

Headphones can't drown out

The unnerving quiet that pervades.

Silence too loud. I'll shout!

 

Legs? Take me out of here!

This desk is so depressing

And holding knowledge in my head's got me stressing.

 

Just that whisper rush of pencils

Papers shuffling and sliding

Across that plastic covered wood.

Two more hours? Time's hiding!

 

That creaking hinges cryin'.

To the rest, it's a fireman's siren.

But me? That shrieking rusted wail is just taunting!

 

I don't care for columns and lines,

I'm tense as a piano wire.

Cathedrals and basilicas can hang.

I'll cross-eye at another spire!

 

This guy preaches this religion

But sorry man, I just can't condone

The architect's prayer to mosaics, frescos, and stone.

 

I'm an artist, not an architect!

And didn't the test already end?

Our own room's a builder's flop

Just boxed and closed and a pen.

 

Urgency has my finger tapping,

My shoe scrapes since my foot's napping.

And these walls just hug me tighter than my mother.

 

Oh wait! He's turned his back and his eye!

The clock stopped ticking. I stand...then fly!

**Author's Note:**

> More of a shit post than anything at the time. From ye olden college days. Dude, I could not WAIT to get out of some of those ridiculous classes.


End file.
